A night to remember
by Norweg91
Summary: Not a songfic! Tala has lost his room key and Kai is mad. Where are they going to sleep for the night? Who knows? Tyson knows!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just couldn't resist he urge of writing a new story, and this one's a very different one. It's probably a two shot, but who knows...  
I'm so totally a pervert for writing this, but I couldn't resist xD

**Disclaimer: i don't own beyblade or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Pervertness, boyxboyxboy, Yaoi of course, cursing...*smirks***

**  
Pairing: Kai/Tyson/Tala... Yeah you guessed right. A threesome!  
**

"Ah, finally I'm alone," Tyson sighed. After a crazy party with his old beyblade friends, he felt like he was going to fell down to the floor anytime soon. "It's nice with these reunions. I like being with touch with my friends and rivals," The bluenette said quietly to himself. Now he was tired and began to take of his clothes, preparing for bed. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice outside the door. "Damn you, Tala. How did you manage to lose the door key? I knew something like this would happen." "Kai?" Tyson goes straight to the door and lays his head close to it to hear better. "It wasn't my fault! I'm sure Bryan or Spencer has taken it, just to pull a prank on us." Tyson knew that voice. It was Tala. "Hn," Kai said. "I believe when I see it." This was too good to be true. Had really Tala and Kai lost they room key? Tyson smirked. This was going to be so good. He dressed himself and went towards the voices. Carefully he unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey guys. Everything ok?" he asked. "Huh, yeah Tyson, everything is ok," Tala said surprised. Kai just looked suspiciously at him. "Uhm, Ok. I guess I will go to bed then, Good night!" Tyson said with a huge smile on his face. Right when he was closing the door, someone placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Tyson. I guess things isn't that ok. I kind of lost our room key, so we don't have any place to sleep tonight. And I was wondering…" "Forget it!" Kai interrupted. "Why, Kai?" Tala asked. "I would like a place to sleep, and here's our opportunity." "Yeah, and I got a huge bed, I think it has room for all three of us," Tyson now grins. This was going right after the plan. Kai just glared at Tala. "Ok then. But only for this night!" "Hah, I knew you couldn't resist me Kai," the bluenette happily said. Tyson failed to notice the slight blush that was appearing on Kai's face, but Tala didn't. "Looks like someone has hots for a cute bluenette," he teased. "Oh, shut up Tala!"

Tyson was right; his hotel room had a huge bed. "Damn, he has this bed all for himself? Lucky kid," Tala thought. "So… Where do you wanna sleep? In the middle or at the edge?" "Edge!" the two elder boys said in unison. "Okay, that means that I'm in the middle," Tyson said. He hadn't even thought about this, this had to be too good to be true! Both Tala and Kai stared at Tyson while he undressed himself. The bluenette had such a sexy body. When he revealed his slightly tanned skin, Tala gulped. He hadn't thought of this. How was he even going to sleep when this guy would lie next to him? In Kai's head, the thoughts were exactly the same. Tyson was so hot and he was trying to not think about the idea of pulling Tyson to himself and kiss him. When Tyson only had his boxers on, he jumped up in the bed. "Hey, why haven't you began to make yourself ready for the bed yet?" the bluenette asked innocently. He knew that the two boys had been staring at him, and he decided to tease them. "It's quite cold here, it would be better if someone lied here next to me." "Hn," Kai said and started to undress himself. Tala looked unsure, but he started as well. Soon Tyson enjoyed the sight of two half naked boys who stood in front of his bed. "Wow, they're so hot," He thought. "Kai got some fine muscles there and Tala… He's just irresistible." The two elder boys went to the bed and lied down, each of them next to Tyson. "I'm in heaven," was the last though he had until he felled asleep.

In the middle of the night, Tyson was waked up by a sleep talking Tala. "Wait!" the redhead said and looked scared. "Ow, poor thing. What is he dreaming?" wondered Tyson, and suddenly he got his question answered. "Tyson… Come back!" Tyson went pale. "Is he dreaming about me?" The bluenette watched Tala while the redhead made a lot of different face expressions. "Kiss me, Tyson," Tala suddenly said. A grin appeared on Tyson's face. "Why not, it's not like I have anything better to do. Besides, I think it won't be so bad to kiss him now. No one will know." He thought. When Tala looked restless, he leaned his face down to Tala's, and slightly touched his lips with his own. What he didn't know was that Kai was awake too.

_**A/N: I'll stop here, and let you readers review(please?)**_  
**And I have a question? How do I add more spacing between the lines? Not like the space between paragraphs, but between all lines**... **It would my stories easier to read, don't you think so?**  
I really don't know if i should write a lemon in this... It does fits **well** though...x)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second (and last part) of the fic, enjoy****!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade or it's characters**

**Warning: Naughtiness, cursing…**

**  
Pairing: Kai/Tyson/Tala**

Three is better than two

Tyson pulled away from Tala. The redhead looked content and had a little smile on his face. «He's so adorable when he sleeps» Tyson thought and lied down to get some sleep. But that didn't happen, because when he did, an arm grabbed him and pulled him over.

When he looked down, Tyson realized that it was Kai who had grabbed his arm, and now the bluenette lied on top of the elder boy. Kai had a smirk on his face. «What did you and Tala do? » He asked. Tyson gulped. «Nothing! » he answered a little too quickly. «Yeah right, » Kai rolled his eyes.

«Well if you don't want to say it, I have to guess it then.» Then he pulled Tyson into a fierce kiss. «Oh my God, how did this happen? » Tyson thought to himself. Well, he didn't actually mind since kissing Kai was so great.

His lips moved from Kai's lips and went down the boy's jaw. Kai had to let out a moan. Tyson was such a good kisser, and he didn't want to stop him. When Tyson heard the small moan coming from the dual-haired boy, he smiled. «So you like that, heh? »

He placed small kisses down Kai's face until he reached his chest, and there he carefully bit the left nipple, and Kai's face twisted. «Damn that hurt, but... It's was good at the same time. » He looked down at the bluenette. What was he doing now?

Tyson smirked and leaned down to kiss Kai's chest. From there, he went further down for each kiss, and Kai noticed that his lower region was getting a bit tight. «Tyson...» he moaned. Suddenly the bluenette stopped and lied down next to Kai. "Why did you stop?" whispered Kai.

* * *

Tala had woken up by some strange sounds and sat up in the bed to see what was happening, but since Tyson had noticed this, all Tala saw were the two other boys sleeping. «Hmm, that's strange. I thought I heard something,» the redhead thought to himself.

When he didn't discover anything suspicious, he lied down and went to sleep. «That was close, » Tyson whispered. Kai looked relieved. «Yeah, but no thanks to you. » At first the bluenette looked offended, but then he smiled and closed his eyes.

Soon the three boys were sleeping, Tyson a bit more heavily than the other two. Surprisingly, Tyson woke up some hours after been waked up by Tala. «Damn, why did I woke up now? » he said to himself.

He looked at the sleeping boys next to him and smirked. What an eventful night it had turned out to be. And the best part was that he'd got something from both of them, and Tala and Kai would be totally oblivious.

* * *

The bluenette lied down again and tried to sleep, but it was impossible. For an unknown reason, he couldn't sleep in. "Damn, looks like there's no more sleep for me tonight." "Well, then I suggest you have to find something else to do," a voice said.

"Tala, did I wake you? Is so, I'm sorry," Tyson whispered, worried for waking up Kai too. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter. My good dream disappeared anyway." "Oh, and what kind of dream was that?" the bluenette asked. He had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Well, all I can say is that it involved you," Tala smirked. Then he proceeded to get on top of Tyson and kissed him. "Wow, how did this happen? Well, I can't complain. I was the first to kiss him after all," the younger boy thought

Tala felt Tyson's soft lips move in perfect harmony with his own, and sometimes he bit Tyson's lower lip, just to hear the bluenette's groan. They continued this for a while until Tala got impatient and let his fingers go lower and lower down on Tyson's body.

Tyson moaned and broke the kiss. "I'm not sure if we should go any further. There is in fact another person I the room, and I'm sure Kai would be shocked if… "Then he felt another hand on his chest.

"If I found out? You think too badly of me, Tyson." Kai said and smirked.

* * *

He'd been watching the two fellow beybladers and was in fact very turned on by what he saw. So he decided to join. "Tyson's mine," Tala said and pulled Tyson to his side of the bed. "We can share," the dual-haired boy exclaimed. "But hey, what about…" Tyson was interrupted by a kiss from no other than Kai.

Soon the bluenette enjoyed the touch from the hands of his ex-teammate and a Russian. And they enjoyed their love triangle too; in fact they were both turned on by the fact that Tyson was satisfied by the other.

* * *

When Kenny opened the door to Tyson's room in the morning, the first thing he saw was a mix of legs and arms and their bodies they belonged to, lying next to, under and over each other. When Kenny looked closer, he saw that Tyson's "guests" was no others than Kai and Tala. That was a too big shock for poor Kenny, and he fainted.

Kai woke up. He thought he had heard a low sound, and he was right. By the door he discovered a fainted Kenny. "Damn, he saw us. Well, maybe if we go now he'll think it was all a dream," he thought and pulled Tala out of the bed.

"Hey I don't have any clothes on," the redhead complained. "Like I care, we have to find our room key," Kai said and dragged Tala down to the reception, where they got a spare key. When Kenny waked up, he noticed that it was only Tyson who lay in the bed.

"Oh, maybe it was just a bad dream," the brown haired boy thought, and left the room.

A/N: Well, that was the end… Hope you've enjoyed reading this… weird fic xD


End file.
